Bruises
by senzapaura1
Summary: Rewritten ending from "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life." Rated T because... I'm paranoid. And I don't own these beautiful people. But I forget to put that on my doc.
1. Chapter 1

Andy poured herself a slight glass of wine, looking over the mail that had piled up while she was on suspension. She heard a knock at the door and went to twist the knob. And of course, none other than Sam Swarek thrusting the end of an oar through her door. She let him in after taking the oar off his hands.

"Hey, your stuff was in my truck, I threw it in there after the accident and I didn't know if you needed something for tomorrow, so," Sam swiftly explained and began towards the door.

"Sam, just please stay, please stay. Look, Sam, don't." Andy begged, putting a hand on his chest. "Just hear me out. I'm sorry, I know I said yes. I meant yes. Look, I- I thought about you everyday, I missed you every single day. I don't know if what I did was the right thing, b-but I did it. C'mon, we finally have the chance to start over, not even start over but to start," Andy replied.

"Kay," Sam said, and started walking towards Andy's couch. He plopped himself down as Andy softly sat and placed the oar leaning on the couch. Sam started tapping his fingers on his thighs, trying to make Andy squirm. She was away from him for three months, she refused to be bothered.

"So how do we start?" He asked, not looking at her. She turned sharply to stare at the phenomenon that was her Sam. He lifted his eyebrows, shifted his jaw, and looked straight at her. They both sat there, shifting their eyes from each other's lips to their eyes. Andy finally gave in and Sam twisted his body to match hers, their lips softly meeting in the middle. Their kiss lingered for a few seconds until Sam finally placed his fingertips on her waist, then his palms, then allowing the rest of his body to give in to the hunger that he had contained for so long. She swiftly placed her leg around his, pushing him into the couch cushions as she went. She gripped his face, deepening the kiss. Sam's hands slowly moved to the hem of Andy's thin tank, beginning to pull it up and sliding his fingers over the small of her back.

_I will definitely not be the only one without a shirt on here. _Andy thought, tugging at the area where his shirt met his belt. Sam sat up, giving her a clear shot at taking his shirt off. He picked her up, hands on her ass as he walked towards her bedroom. Andy's phone began to sound her corny "Kim Possible" ringtone. She made a mental note to change it before ever surrounding herself with Sam Swarek again.

"You need to get that?" Sam sarcastically asked, right as he was awkwardly sliding Andy's flannel pants off of her tanned, toned legs.

"I won't know unless I go look at it," she retorted. He swiftly slid her off of his body until her toes touched the floor. He quickly grabbed his shirt, turning it right- side out and pulled it over his head.

"Sam, stop, Sam, I was kidding," Andy pleaded with him. Of course he wanted to stay with her the entire night, the love of his life standing there in her underwear.

"Who's that? Callaghan? What's he need you for, now? Is he the one bound with duct tape this time?" He knew he shouldn't have said it the moment it came out of his mouth. He was, of course, referring to the day that McNally was tied up in a storage locker while working on the Zoe Martinelli case. Callaghan, of course, came to the rescue, arresting Nixon on the scene and rescuing Andy from certain rape or worse. This was the same time that Andy found out about Detective Jo Rosati sleeping with her fiancée. And Sam saw right through the walls that she thought she had built up for her fellow officers.

"I-I," Andy stuttered, not even knowing how to respond.

"Yeah, you. That's the problem here, McNally." Sam spat back at her, knowing that her resolve, whatever it was, had been broken. Andy grabbed his wrist, looking into his eyes but him not looking at her. He seemed to have a sudden fascination with the hardwood floors. She held up her phone for his eyes to look at. The caller i.d read "Trace."

_Ah, crap. I'm in trouble now._ Sam thought.

Andy took a deep breath before speaking. "You need to make up your mind. Because you know I've made up mine." Andy said with acid in her voice.

"Andy," Sam softly spoke, Andy hearing the apology already in his tone.

"No, Sam. Don't apologize. Just decide." Andy started walking to get her shirt and retrieve her pants from the floor. Sam decided that he'd pick both of them up before she had a chance.

"Sam, give me my clothes." Andy firmly said.

"Frankly, you look better with no clothes on," Sam let slip out, knowing he shouldn't have said that either. Andy was the stand- up- for- women's- rights kind of person. Andy lunged for her clothes, knowing that there was no use.

"Sam. I'm serious, give me my clothes." Andy held out her open palm.

"No," Sam shortly responded.

"Fine," Andy replied and started walking towards her bedroom, clearly thinking that she'd outsmart Sam Swarek. He threw the clothes on her couch, rushing after her and grabbed her wrist, spinning her towards him and quickly placing his other arm around her so she couldn't escape. This all happened before Andy even realized that someone had touched her at all. Predictably, she started squirming, thinking that she could escape his grasp. He smirked at her, knowing that she was going to give up soon enough. She placed her hands on his chest, trying to push her body away from his.

"Sam, let me go," Andy started screaming, tears streaming down her face. She had been too strong for too long, and the fact that the love of her life was playing games with her? That was just too much for her to handle.

"Andy, what's going on?" Sam asked, his face full of concern.

"You're hurting me," she squeezed out. He hadn't realized how tight he was holding her until he processed her words. He released Andy quickly. She was tough, normally she could handle anything. Before he knew it, she had her tank top on before her pants. As a cop, you naturally put your pants on before the shirt has to be tucked in. Her elbows didn't leave her side.

"Andy, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine. Just go," Andy asked of him.

"Andy, look at me," He slowly walked towards her, knowing how fragile she was right now. He lifted a hand to wipe the tears that had fallen. Andy started to back away, remembering how he had just touched her. Sam followed her movements. His left hand swiftly lifted up her tank top, revealing an entirely too purple torso that was puffier than her sides had ever been.

"Oh Andy," Sam sighed as she yanked the top right back down. He hadn't noticed those bruises when they were on the couch. "What'd you do to yourself?" He asked more to himself than directing it at her.

"I fell." She clearly stated, not meeting his eyes.

"No you didn't. The Andy McNally I know doesn't fall. Except for guys that aren't good enough for her," Sam noted, knowing that he fell into that category.

"Sam, really, I'm fine. Just please go," Andy pleaded with him, still backing away from him.

"Andy, you know I'm not going anywhere," Sam softly spoke. Andy stopped dead in her tracks while Sam kept moving towards her. He finally was close enough to her, but her arms were crossed over her breasts. Sam slowly placed his arms over her shoulders and around her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam slowly placed his arms over her shoulders and around her neck. She just stood there, neither accepting nor denying the embrace.

"I went back to the place I shared with Luke to get the last box I left. I didn't think he was going to be there, but it was late, he was drunk, and h-he," she stuttered and stopped talking.

"What'd he do, Andy?" Sam asked.

"He was throwing stuff at me. It was that Saturday and Sunday that I wasn't at the station. I made it out with a mild concussion, but my box is still there," she sarcastically said and laughed a little before the bruises hurt her too much.

"Oh Andy, c'mon," Sam said as he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. He led her into her bedroom and let her sit on her bed.

"Don't lay down yet. I'll be right back," Sam said. He rushed to her kitchen and looked in her pantry for freezer bags. He found a couple of plastic sandwich bags and filled them with ice cubes from the dispenser in her freezer. He sealed them and grabbed some hand towels from one of the various drawers in her kitchen. He entered Andy's bedroom and placed everything on her bed. As he was wrapping the bags in towels as to not give her skin freezer burn, he remembered that she had a clasp bra on. She'll need something different. Sam happened to know where her underwear drawer was. He walked over to her dresser and opened the drawer.

"Hey!" Andy said. Sam turned around and held up a highlighter pink sports bra.

"Really? What are you going to wear this with so everyone won't see it?" he sarcastically asked.

"They're for the gym, Sam. No one cares about seeing sports bras there. Now hand it over," Andy said, having the same though process as he did. He tossed it to her.

"Hey, turn around," Andy spoke again.

"I never made you for the shy type," Sam repeated, remembering that cold winter night when he was J.D and she was Candace from insurance. Andy twisted her arm around her back, trying to reach the clasp without hurting herself further. Sam noticed her struggle and quickly went to undo the bra and slide it from her shoulders. Andy handed him the bright pink sports bra, knowing he wasn't going to let her fail at putting it on herself, but not before giving him a look that said _you better not be enjoying this._ But she knew he was just trying to help her. Sam flicked his index finger in a silent communication to Andy that meant put your arms up. She obeyed and slowly lifted her arms above her head. Sam slid the tight fabric through her hands, past her elbows and pulled it down to settle on her shoulders. He untwisted the straps and looked to Andy for confirmation that it was okay. She nodded her head. He grabbed one of the ice bags and pulled back on the razorback of her bra. He slid the bag in between her shoulder blades and grabbed another one. He placed it where he knew her back would soon be.

"Lay down," he simply said, and she complied. He then put another one on her stomach, and one on each of her sides. Andy's stomach chose now to rumble so loud that someone in Sacramento probably heard it.

"Did you eat?" Sam asked.

"No," Andy simply said. Sam left the room to go look through her fridge for something to heat up. He found nothing. He checked his watch and saw that it read 7:29. He walked back in to Andy.

"Where's all the food?" he asked, getting a giggle from Andy McNally.

"At the store that I don't have time to go to," she laughed again.

"Right, I go to the same one. You want pizza or Chinese?" he asked.

"I had Chinese last night," Andy said.

"Best got us pizza for lunch today," Sam gave another excuse. "I can go get some pasta," Sam suggested.

"That sounds great," Andy smiled at him.

"Mkay, I'll be right back," Sam spoke. "You gonna be okay for a while?"

"Yes, Sam. I'll be fine." Andy spoke. Sam looked at the tv, and found the remote on Andy's nightstand, just out of her reach. He grabbed it, placed it in her hand, and kissed the back of her palm. With that, he left from the room. As Sam was walking out, he saw Andy's phone light up again, Nash's picture being displayed as the caller. He picked it up, walked in to Andy, handed it to her and left.

"McNally," she answered.

"Andy, what's going on? Why haven't you answered?" Traci asked.

"I'm fine, Trace. Just kinda busy," Andy answered.

"Is Swarek there?" Traci asked.

"No," Andy said, knowing that she wasn't lying.

"He just left?" Traci asked.

"Oh, shutup." Andy spoke back, laughing.

"So how is the detective?" Traci asked, another to the million questions.

"He's fine, getting me dinner," Andy said.

"Did you tell him what Lukewarm did?" Another question from the peanut gallery.

"No, he found, well, kinda," Andy answered.

"Tell me," Traci retorted.

"He was holding me really tight, and I told him to let me go, and he wouldn't. And I started crying and he was really concerned, and I tried to tell him that I fell, but he didn't buy it. So I just told him the truth," Andy replied.

"Oh, okay."

"How's Leo?"

"With his dad,"

"That's no fun,"

"Andy, you know I'm on the detective's rotation. I can't call Leo's nanny in the middle of the night just because someone finds a body,"

"Yeah, I know," Andy replied, and for the next twenty minutes, Traci and Andy talked about everything.

"Andy!" she finally heard. She knew it was Sam, and quickly said goodbye to Traci. Andy dropped the phone where she could remember Sam leaving it and tried to look like she was asleep. Sam set the bag on the counter and walked to Andy's room. He found her rolled over on her stomach, resting her eyes in wait for him to return. He put his hands on her shoulders and she was shuddering a moment later.

"Andy?" Sam asked, concerned that he hurt her. She didn't respond, she just continued to shake at his touch. In that moment, she wished the bruises were gone, the ice packs would vanish, and that Sam would never have left her alone. In that moment, she wanted him so badly that she was shaken to her core. But she knew he wouldn't, knew he couldn't the way that he had seen her tonight. She flitted her eyes open.

"Yes?" she asked, lifting a hand to touch his face, rub his neck.

"I got your pasta," he said, getting straight to the point.

"Mhmm," she sighed, still rubbing his neck.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I'm just not so sure I want that pasta anymore," she said, knowing that he'd know what she was implying.

"Andy, you're so broken," Sam softly said. He knew it would offend her, but he'd said it anyway.

"Not broken, just a little bruised," she made an excuse.

"Andy, I want to. I- I just can't," Sam spoke.

"Fine," Andy sharply said, standing to her feet. She didn't care that all of the ice bags had come tumbling onto her floor. She lifted her arm behind her back, trying to ignore the pain, reached inside her sports bra, took out that ice bag, and shoved it onto Sam's toned chest. Her hand lingered longer than necessary to make a point, but she walked out anyways. She went to her silverware drawer, pulled out one fork, and sat on one of her stools. Sam walked into her kitchen after he knew she'd sat down. She clearly wasn't waiting for him, though.

"Where'd you get the fork?" Sam kindly asked. No response. Sam went to her, took the fork from her hand and put it in the bowl to rest on the side. He turned the top of her stool to face him, spread her legs and put himself in between them. He put his left hand on her waist and his right hand on her neck. She still refused to look at him.

"Andy, I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you," Sam said.

"I'm not made of glass." Andy stated firmly.

"I know. I know you're not a fragile person, Andy. You need to take a break and let your body heal, alright? I don't want to be the reason for your pain," Sam softly said.

"Well," Andy said sarcastically.

"I've already caused you enough pain. I don't want to be the reason for more. I'm going to hurt you either way, Andy. If we do, you'll hurt on the outside. If we don't, you'll hurt on the inside. I don't want to look at your bruises from another guy but then make them worse. I'm sorry," Sam said.

"I'm hungry," Andy said, pushed him away, grabbing her fork and putting a noodle in her mouth. She also made a point to bring her legs together, as if implying that she didn't want him between them; they both knew better. The pair ate quickly, not saying a word.

"You take your bed; I'll be on the couch." Sam said, putting his fork in the sink along with his glass.

"Sam, you're not staying the night," Andy said.

"Yes, I am." Sam firmly spoke.

"It was my stupid choice, not yours. Go away." Andy replied.

"McNally. Take the help. You need it," Sam said.

"Fine, I'm too tired to argue with you." Andy said, finalizing their conversation. She walked into her room, firmly shutting the door. Sam started to drift off on Andy's couch. At about two am, Sam heard footsteps and woke up. He forgot where he was and panicked for a minute. Then he realized that he was in McNally's apartment. He looked over the couch edge and saw Andy softly padding towards him.

"You okay?" He asked. No response. Andy just laid down on top of his chest, her stomach facing his. He wrapped his arms around her, and they both drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

Still don't own these characters or Rookie Blue. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"You okay?" He asked. No response. Andy just laid down on top of his chest, her stomach facing his. He wrapped his arms around her, and they both drifted off.

Andy woke up the next morning, hand on something muscular. It took her a minute to realize that she was laying on, none other than, Sam Swarek. She didn't want to disturb him, and she didn't really want to get off of him anyways. So she stayed. She couldn't run right now.

"Andy?" she heard Sam say, feeling it in his chest. He was already awake. Did she want to acknowledge his existence today or not? Did she really need a repeat of last night? Did she want to be abandoned?

"Yeah?" she answered, before she could answer any of the questions that were swirling in her head.

"We gotta get up,"

"I know." Andy replied, still not moving.

"Andy?"

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I'll make you breakfast if you'll get up so we can get ready," Sam offered.

"I was just going to get a doughnut before Parade this morning," Andy sniffed.

"You know that's not a proper breakfast for a growing girl," Sam said with hope that she'd still get up. Andy lifted her head enough to face him. He leaned up to kiss her, but she backed away more.

_What? Last night, she wanted to have sex. Now she won't even kiss me? What is going on here? I should just shove her off of me. That'll get her moving. _Sam thought. Sam knew there was a soft carpet under the couch and no table for her to hit her head on. So he shoved. And she flipped. He heard her thud to the ground, and then heard a sickly whimper exit her lips. He peeked over the edge of the sofa and saw tears streaming from her closed eyes. She hadn't moved and her hands were still elevated.

_Crap. I forgot about the bruises… _Sam thought. He sat up; putting one foot on the ground to Andy's left and swung one over her body to be on her right. He put his weight on his feet and stood above Andy. She still wasn't opening her eyes. Sam bent down and wiped the tears from her face. Andy slapped his hand away and flipped him to the ground with one fluid motion. Still she laid there; still she had her eyes shut, and the tears still escaped from her eyes.

"Andy," Sam softly said, moving his thumb over to wipe her tears again.

"I can't go in today." Andy said. She quickly got up and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door as she got in. Sam heard her vomiting. He slowly got up and went to the bathroom door. He softly knocked.

"Andy?" He asked.

"Don't come in," she replied in between one upchuck and another. He couldn't bear not being there to hold her hair back for her. He turned the knob and walked to her. As he was walking, he thought he saw a damp toothbrush on the floor beside the toilet, as if it had been in Andy's hand a moment ago. He took her hair from her hands and let her upchuck. When he thought she was done, she leaned her head against his knee. He was sitting on the edge of Andy's bathtub.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He had looked around the small area when he walked in and saw a pregnancy test box. It had black Sharpie written on it with the date from five months ago.

_Of course Andy would write the date on a pregnancy test. _Sam thought.

The only thing she wrote that he couldn't account for was the random N beside the date.

"McNally, what's wrong?" Sam asked her.

"I-I'm allergic to the meat sauce from that pasta place we ate from," Andy spoke.

"Oh. Then why'd you eat it?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Because it tastes good," Andy smiled.

"McNally, what's this?" he asked, letting go of her hair. She was finished vomiting for the moment.

"What?" Andy ruggedly asked.

"The N on your pregnancy test, what's it mean?"

"Negative. I was worried about that night after the Alpine Inn,"

"Oh," Sam said simply.

"Just an oh? No sigh of relief like Luke?" Andy asked.

"Who, Lukewarm?" Sam asked, using Traci's nickname for Callaghan.

"How'd you find out about that?" Andy asked, giggling.

"I have my sources," Sam mentioned.

"You looked on my phone, didn't you,' Andy accused.

"Andy," he paused, allowing the serious moment that he'd just created to sit, "I'm not him. I won't violate your privacy like that. Us being partners and all, we have to trust each other. I don't want to screw up anything I've built here," Sam explained.

"You won't," Andy spoke softly, relishing the romantic moment she had set up.

"No?" Sam asked and kissed her forehead. She leaned into his touch.

"Nope. At least, I don't think so," she teased. He brought his lips to hers in a soft kiss. She pulled back instantly.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I haven't brushed." Andy declared, quickly getting up from her vomiting spot.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I'm fine. It's no big deal, just dinner talking back," Andy explained. Sam raised an eyebrow at her, not believing what she was saying. "Really,"

"Best gave us today off. All you rookies and your training officers; he knows you guys get on our nerves," Sam joked.

"Really? I irritate you that much, Sam?" Andy asked sincerely.

"McNally, God, no. You don't. Really, not the way you think," Sam answered.

"What way do I piss you off, then?" Andy asked.

"I- I, uh, a lot of ways, McNally. Just not the ways you think," Sam explained.

"Sam, tell me,"

"Later,"

"We have the entire day off, Sam." Andy pleaded.

"Andy, it's not that big of a deal. I don't want to argue with you."

"If it means getting answers, I'll argue with you all day."

"You might have to, with your interrogation skills," Sam said, but the sarcastic tone didn't quite register in Andy's ears.

"I- I'm not that bad," Andy spoke. Her embarrassment was showing all over her face. She decided now was a good time to actually brush her teeth.

"McNally," He grabbed her wrist in an attempt to replicate the twist he had her in last night, but she saw it coming and put out her arm in protest.

"I'm going to go in for a few hours. I have a bunch of paperwork to finish. You wanna come?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, I'm in," Sam answered. They both scrambled to get dressed around each other. Sam finished about twenty minutes before he finally heard Andy.

"You comin'?" she asked, grabbing her keys, jacket, and her purse. They drove to the station in Sam's truck with a comfortable silence that surrounded them both.

"I'm going to talk to Jerry," Sam said and split ways with Andy.

"Cool," Andy said. She had to pee, really badly. She used the restroom by the parade room. When she was coming out, she saw Callaghan waiting in the hallway.

"Hey, McNally. What a pleasant surprise to find you here today," he spoke, almost sinister in his words.

"Yeah," Andy replied, trying to get past him.

"Stop. We need to talk." Luke declared.

"I have nothing left to say to you," Andy looked him straight in the eye. Luke gave her a knowing look. She swung at his face. "Fine! I knew! I knew that the ring wasn't for me! What I still don't understand is why you tried to lie about it! We could have avoided all of this if you had just been able to either keep it in your pants or just be honest with me!" Andy shouted at him. She knew almost no one had come in today.

"I mean, I'm not the one banging the whole division!"

"You know you're the only one. What I don't see is why you deliberately screwed it up!"

"I am?" Luke asked softly.

"Not anymore! You were the only one. I loved you. As in, past tense, like, not anymore!" she shouted.

"Yeah, just take Swarek home and get him in your bed," Luke said.

"Just because I love him instead of you doesn't mean you can bring him into this. This is about me and you, so don't you dare get him involved. He doesn't need your shit, and neither do I." Andy spoke, relishing in the welt that was forming on Luke's face. Andy saw a figure approaching the men's restroom. She thought it was just another on duty cop or someone. It was Sam. Andy couldn't look at either of them. So she didn't.

"Callaghan!" Sam shouted.

_Oh SHIT, SHIT, SHIT. _Andy thought. Luke silently cursed.

"Yes, Officer Swarek?" Luke asked pleasantly turning to face Sam.

"You know what, Lukewarm. Let McNally go," Sam demanded.

"She's here by choice, Swarek." Luke protested.

"Callaghan. She doesn't want you anymore," Sam protested angrily.

"And who does she want, Swarek? You?" Luke asked sarcastically, laughing.

"I'm not sure. But I know she sure as hell wasn't happy with your ass," Sam yelled, yet still under control.

"She was until you waltzed in," Luke yelled back. Andy chose this time to escape from his grasp and flipped him onto the ground.

"Let's go, Sam," Andy quickly grabbed him and rushed away.

"Yeah, take him to your apartment, whore!" Luke shouted so the entire division could hear him. Sam and Andy made it to Sam's truck before anyone could ask any questions. They went back to Sam's place, Sam parking in his usual spot. The two just sat in his truck for a minute.

"How much of that did you hear?" Andy asked, not knowing what he'd say.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I'm sorry it's been a little longer than normal. Getting this chapter done and ready to publish kinda killed me. If this chapter seems a little weaker than the first few, I'm really sorry. I couldn't focus on the entire chapter. I'm really trying to keep the fluff out, but it's getting kinda hard. If you have any suggestions, please don't hesitate to message me. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

"How much of that did you hear?" Andy asked, not knowing what he'd say.

"I heard it down the hall. But I realized it was you and Callaghan somewhere between _I knew that ring wasn't for me, _and _you're the one banging the whole station._" Sam recalled.

"Oh," Andy said, her cheeks turning a bright red.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sam asked.

"Anything," Andy answered, fully taking responsibility for her mistake.

"Did you mean it?" he whispered. Sam was not the character to be shy.

"Every word," Andy replied, barely audible if Sam hadn't been leaning towards her already. He didn't need her to say it twice. It was hard enough for her the first time. Andy was biting her bottom lip, a habit when she was nervous. He got out of his truck and walked around to Andy's door. He opened it for her. The tips of her shoes touched the wet ground. She refused to look at him, but he grabbed her face and pushed it up towards his eyes.

"Andy McNally. I've been waiting for those words to come out of your mouth for years." Sam whispered at her.

"Do you mean that?" she asked.

"Every word," Sam repeated her. Andy just stood there, waiting for him to run away from her; Sam was waiting for the same thing from her. Neither of them walked away. Andy's hands were standing at her sides balled into fists. Sam took her left arm, ran his fingers down it, and stopped when he reached her fist. He uncurled each finger individually. He did the same with her right arm, except for that he intertwined his fingers with hers this time. He led her upstairs, but he knew nothing was going to happen tonight. They were both exhausted from the Callaghan drama. They just sat on his couch and watched _Bones _and _NCIS. _Around eleven that night, Sam realized what time it was although Andy was asleep. He slowly removed himself from her leaning body. He wrapped one arm around her lower back, the other around the bend in her legs.

"What's going on?" Andy groggily asked, keeping her arms limp at her sides.

"Andy, put your arms around my neck. It's easier to carry you," Sam said. He was just making excuses to have her lean on him for once.

"Sam, let me down. I can walk," Andy spoke, trying to reach the ground.

"Andy, calm down. We're just going to sleep," Sam spoke.

"Fine," Andy gave up and stopped squirming, but didn't put her arms around him.

Sam started walking to his bedroom. He slowly kicked the door open and deposited Andy on his bed. She began to unbutton her shirt and slid off her pants. Sam took off his t-shirt and saw her beckoning hand. He tossed the t-shirt to her open fingers. She smiled that he knew what she wanted and turned towards the wall facing away from Sam. She took off her bra and slid the t-shirt on over her messy bun. Sam took off his pants and sat on the bed, throwing aside the sheets so he could get under. He was trying to keep the boundaries with McNally when he heard her speak.

"Sam, don't be ridiculous, get over here." Andy said. He slid towards her and put an arm under her right side closest to the bed; placing the other resting on her left side. He pulled her closer and he could feel her smile.

Andy woke to the smell of coffee and Sam walking into the room.

"Andy, you need to get up," Sam spoke and threw the spare set of cop underclothes at her, since she always kept some at his place just in case. He also set a mug of coffee on the nightstand closest to her, kissing her forehead when he left.

"Thanks!" she tossed as he was leaving. She got dressed and drank the coffee. When they were both ready, they walked out the door with Andy's bag in hand. It was a normal day at work, and Callaghan wasn't there. Karma works in mysterious ways. Sam showed up at Andy's desk at the same time when she was about to leave.

"You ready to go?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah, just let me grab my stuff." He waited for her outside the locker room.

"You want me to drop you off at your place?" Sam asked.

"Not really," Andy answered and Sam kept his face blank even though Andy was giggling.

"So my place?" Sam asked, knowingly.

"Yes please," Andy answered with a smile. Sam went in before Andy could grab her stuff. She walked in and was content with just looking at him as he sauntered to his sofa. She placed her bag on the ground next to the door. She went to sit on the chair Sam had in his living room. She sat down before him. He went over to the sink to wash dishes. Andy followed him to the sink and just stared at him. He grabbed for the towel to dry his hands before dunking another dirty plate in the water. He didn't dare flinch when she came behind him and wrapped her small arms around his waist. He continued to wash dishes without acknowledging that she was there at all. Getting agitated, she started poking Sam.

"McNally, stop," Sam said with his training officer voice.

"What's wrong with you tonight?" Andy asked sarcastically.

"I, nothing. I'm just washing plates, McNally," Sam spoke again.

"Sam, really. What's going on?" she asked, putting her fingers around his wrists to make him pay attention to only her. He let the plate fall into the sink, splashing them both.

"What'd you do that for?" Andy asked.

"Because I felt like it, McNally," Sam sarcastically smiled but still wouldn't look at her. He started walking towards his bedroom to change into his pajama pants.

"Sam, stop," Andy pleaded. Sam shut the door in her face. She leaned against the wall and then started sliding towards the floor. Her bottom plopped down on the hardwood floor with a grunt escaping her mouth. She sat with her legs crossed for a good twenty minutes until she heard Sam dive into his bed. She'd had enough. Andy stood up, put her hands on her hips, and started thinking. There was a door in the coat closet that opened into his room. She went to the closet and opened the door. She slid aside the coats and twisted the knob. It was locked. She walked out and opened Sam's bedroom door.

"McNally, what the hell?" Sam yelled at her.

"Swarek," she used her man voice, "what the hell?" she asked him back. He didn't respond. "Sam. Seriously. We can't make this work unless you tell me what's wrong,"

"Nothing's wrong, McNally," Sam spoke, trying to be convincing with his lie.

"Liar," Andy said with acid in her voice.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Well, you haven't called me McNally, when we're not at the station, for weeks," Andy explained. "And normally, when I poke you, you smile that stupid teenager smile that makes me get butterflies. And you don't shoo me away from things,"

"McNally, I'm fine," Sam said, still staring at the ceiling.

"You call me on my lies. Here I am, calling you on yours," Andy said.

"Andy, look. It bothers me,"


	5. Chapter 5

This has a lot less puff in it. It's a bit more dramatic than the others, but it's kinda less puffy. I was writing with uncertainty because I couldn't tell you why these characters are doing what they're doing, but it's just what I feel they would do. But I feel like this chapter started to come truly from me, instead of just random schtuff. Thanks for reading! I still don't own them. Or Rookie Blue…

"Andy, look. It bothers me that you chose Callaghan six months ago when you knew there was something between us," Sam spoke, choosing to look directly at her for the first time today.

"I didn't know, Sam," Andy lied.

"So, that night after the Alpine Inn, that was just you being a whore?" Sam asked.

"No! God, no," Andy yelled at him.

"Maybe Callaghan was right about you," Sam said under his breath.

"Sam," Andy said softly. Andy started walking around the room, picking up her things.

"W-what are you doing?" Sam asked, no response. "Andy, what are you doing?" Sam yelled at her. He went to her and grabbed her wrists, effectively making her drop all the things she had gathered. "What is going on, Andy?"

"I'm leaving," Andy breathlessly said.

"W-why?" Sam asked, knowing the answer.

"Because I'm just a whore!" Andy shouted and started picking up things, throwing them onto the pile Sam had created. Sam went behind her and wrapped his arms around her entirety. She continued to squirm. She eventually went limp and he held her against him. He felt warm liquid on his arm. He then registered it as Andy's tears.

"Andy, I'm sorry, I was just angry," Sam spoke.

"I don't need this. I don't need you," Andy sobbed.

"Well I need you," Sam said, not realizing what had just escaped his mouth. He still held Andy, but he felt her pushing herself up.

"Do you mean that?" Andy quietly asked.

"I said it, didn't I?" Sam asked.

"Stop being so fucking cryptic! If you meant it, just say it! If you love me, just say it!" Andy shouted at him.

"Yes! I did mean it, I do mean it, and it'll always be true, Andy," Sam said. She still hadn't turned around to face him.

"I lied," Andy said.

"About?" Sam asked.

"Not needing you, and not knowing that we have somethin'." Andy didn't finish. She turned around to face him, putting her head to rest on his chest.

"I know," Sam simply said. "I lied,"

"About?" Andy asked.

"You're not a whore." Sam said. Andy picked her head up and put her forehead to his.

"I'm sorry," Andy said, reminding him of something that he already knew.

"I know," Sam said again. He wasn't going to be the one to kiss her first. He'd already tried way too hard to keep them together recently. So he just continued to stare at the beautiful woman that he could call his very own.

"So are we, kinda, sorta, like," Andy paused.

"Andy, spit it out." Sam helped her along.

"Together?" she dared whisper. Sam stood there, looking deep into her eyes; trying to figure out what she was thinking. Apparently, enough time had passed for her.

"N-no, it's okay. I'll just go," Andy said. She was completely determined not to cry in front of him. Sam continued to stand there, baffled by the fact that she could be so naïve.

"A-Andy, stay." Sam's voice croaked.

"Sam, really, it's okay. I'll be fine." Andy said, and started grabbing her things.

"Andy, stop. Just listen," Sam asked.

"You don't have to say anything, Sam." Andy lied.

"Andy. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met and," he paused to know that she was listening, "and I could never love anyone more than I love you," Sam spoke. Andy was surprised at his answer. Andy wasn't facing him, but facing the door. She slipped her hair tie out of her messy bun and flipped over to put it in a tight ponytail. She let her hands fall to her sides, and continued to stand there.

"Andy, what are you thinking?" he wanted to know. She didn't reply; just continued to stand there. Sam walked over to her and faced her. She had her eyes closed and was rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Look, I need you, okay? And I've never needed anyone before, and it's hard for me to just take what you're giving me here," Andy kept her eyes closed.

"Andy, you don't owe me anything," Sam spoke.

"I've never given you anything, and you've given me everything I could want," Andy said.

"And what is that?" Sam asked.

"A man that loves me for me," Andy kept her eyes shut.

"Andy, I could never love anyone else," Sam reminded her.

"I mean, I could think that for a while. But until you get to know the real me, you can't really love me at all. Because too many people have walked away when they know who I really am an-,"

"I love you," Sam interrupted her. "Whether I know who you really are or not, I love you." Sam said. Andy looked him straight in the eye.

"You do?" she whispered.

"Yes. I do. And maybe I'll say those two words in a different setting in a few years," Sam said before he could realize what he had just done to her.

"I-I need to go," she ran upstairs into the spare room and locked the door. She stood against the door and started sliding towards the ground. She eventually laid down on the carpet. Sam came into the room an hour later and saw her on the floor. He went to the bed and grabbed a pillow and blanket. He carefully spread the blanket over her balled- up figure. He started to lift her head when she woke up.

"Sam, what are you," she started to ask, but saw the pillow in his hand and the blanket that was across her body. She flicked the blanket aside and put her arms up towards his neck. He bent down and picked her up, putting his other arm under her knees. When they got to Sam's bedroom, Andy started to talk.

"Look, Sam. I don't want to feel what I'm feeling right now. I don't want to abandon you in the middle of the night again. But I want you to know who I am before we are really a pair, okay?" Andy asked. Sam nodded his head. They both drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

They both drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

The next morning was a Sunday. Andy sat up in the bed to see Sam still sleeping. She carefully got up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. She looked for the pancake mix, but didn't find any.

_Homemade it is. _Andy thought. She grabbed some flour, baking powder, blueberries, and a few other items. She started mixing them and poured them on the hot griddle she'd heated. She was just plating the stacks when she heard Sam's door open. She set the plates on the bar in front of the stools. She set them with about three persons' space in between them, and went to get orange juice and forks. She plopped down on the stool on the edge of the counter and started eating her pancakes. Sam sat down on his end and picked up his fork. He didn't start eating; he just kinda sat there, looking at the food. He knew something was wrong, but he didn't know what. Andy grabbed her orange juice and pancakes and moved them so she could sit right next to Sam. She sat down and resumed eating. He started cutting his pancakes as well. Finishing his pancakes in record time, he walked around and put them in the dishwasher. He then went to Andy and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sam, I'm sorry about last night," Andy spoke. "I'm sorry I ran away,"

"I wish you wouldn't think that you need to run away from me," Sam spoke.

"Don't make it personal, Sam. I'm really sorry," Andy pleaded.

"I can't say it's fine," Sam said.

"I know it's not," Andy was ashamed of herself. Sam could see the blush making its way down her neck.

"Come here," Sam said, opening his arms for her to fit in. They stood embraced for some time, until Andy broke the silence.

"Can we talk?" Andy asked.

"About?"

"Stuff," Andy simply said. She started walking into Sam's living room and sat down on the couch. He sat down on the recliner across the room.

"Stop being a smartass and get over here," Andy said. Sam obeyed and sat next to her.

"So what's up?" Sam asked.

"I'm tired of running away just because I think you don't understand what I'm trying to say at all. And I want to tell you everything, but I don't want you to run, because," Andy was interrupted.

"Andy, I'm not going anywhere. I don't want to go anywhere." Sam said.

"I don't exactly know how to say this," Andy started.

"Andy, just say it. It doesn't matter how you say it," Sam spoke.

"I was a druggie. When I was 16, my cousin and I got into all of it. We never got convicted of any charges, but it took her dying after a shoot- up one night for me to finally drag myself out of the hole I had dug. I was able to keep my grades up because the teachers took pity on me because I was in rehab. No one in the station knew because my dad was pretty angry about the whole thing. I did a few things that I never meant to, and now they're coming back to bite me in the ass." Andy finished. Sam just sat there, thinking.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"Accessory to manslaughter," Andy spoke. She just came right out and said it. She knew that he was going to leave her, so what was the point of pretending?

"Was it," Sam started to ask.

"Expunged?" Andy finished and Sam nodded at her. "Yeah. When I was 18, the whole deal pretty much went away. I got into a bunch of really good schools that never found out what happened that night. And when I started at the Academy, it's like I never existed to these people that knew what happened. They stopped texting me, they stopped harassing my dad, and they finally left my mother alone. It was like everything started going right," Andy explained.

"But now what?" Sam asked.

"Now some people are starting to find me. And someone died, because they got a slow- growing disease and apparently I was there the night he supposedly contracted it from one of the needles," Andy explained. Sam looked distressed by the stories.

"Are you okay now?" Sam asked.

"I mean, I still get the nightmares and stuff," Andy explained.

"From what?" Sam asked.

"I went to the hospital the same night that my cousin died. I tried to help her, but she just started waving the needle at me. She ended up cutting my arms," Andy said.

"That's it?" Sam sarcastically asked.

"Look, I know it's a lot to take in, and if you need some time to process and decide," Andy stopped talking. Sam was already kissing her, hard. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to feel every inch of her body. Andy started trying to kiss him back, but his hands all over her were attacking her senses. She couldn't think straight to save her life. So she let him have his way with her for a few minutes. His hands started going under her shirt so she tried to bring her shoulders in to give him better access. He already had his hand on her breast before she could try what she'd been planning. His hands were shamelessly hugging her ass while her arms were at her sides. She decided to stop the frenzy when his hand began to wander in between her legs.

"I don't need time, Andy. I'm fine with who you were in the past," Sam breathed.

"This," she pointed at his hand on her flesh, "has to stop. I need to be able to think and you're very distracting," Andy smiled.

"Andy, really. I'm not going anywhere," Sam said into her flesh. Andy didn't respond, she just got closer to Sam.

"That's why my mom went away in the first place." Andy spoke. Sam leaned in closer, not wanting to miss a word.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because she didn't want to deal with me. She never really cared in the first place, but that I was the bad seed? She just didn't want that," Andy explained. "My dad never really stopped her either. She was always the one that spent her day shopping instead of taking care of me,"

"Well, now you're a fantastic cook. So at least you got something out of it," Sam joked. He was desperately trying to lighten her mood.

"I mean, I guess," Andy said sarcastically.

"So Andy," Sam started.

"So Sam," Andy replied.

"Are we," Sam stopped.

"Spit it out!" she shouted.

"Together?" Sam dared to ask.

"I want to be," Andy replied.

"But can you handle this?" he gestured to himself sarcastically.

"Yeah, I think I can. I've been doing a pretty good job," Andy laughed.

"I mean, you did take me down. On your first day. And I'm awesome. Which, of course, means you are awesome," Sam smiled at her.

"I mean, are you ready for me to eat all of your ice cream?" Andy asked, being completely serious.

"I can buy more ice cream, Andy," Sam said.

"Okay then. Come on," Andy said. She grabbed his hand and stood up. He laced their fingers together and pulled himself next to her.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"We're going on an adventure," Andy replied.


	7. Chapter 7

"We're going on an adventure," Andy replied. She grabbed her purse and turned around to Sam. She reached in his back pocket where she knew his keys would be. Andy would be the first to admit she kept her hand on him a little too long.

"You're driving?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Andy asked.

"Not at all," Sam replied, but Andy knew he was nervous about her driving his truck. She led him down the stairs and out to his truck in the street. She plopped down in the driver's seat and started the car. Sam stood outside the passenger side door.

"Am I going to die?" Sam asked her.

"I'm not going to try to kill you," Andy replied.

"That's not enough," Sam sarcastically bit back.

"I promise I'm not going to kill you, Sam." Andy smiled.

"Kay." Sam jumped into the car. "So where are we going?"

"You know where we're going, Sam," Andy said. Momentarily, they were at Andy's apartment. She unlocked the door and they discovered that her home had been trashed. Andy just stood in the doorway with her mouth open, looking everywhere at the same time. Sam stepped in front of her, with his gun in his hand.

"Sam, no one's here," Andy whispered. The windows were all open, and things had effectively been blown around her entire place.

"I guess I'm staying with you now," Andy laughed.

"Andy, it's gonna be alright," Sam put his gun away and warmly embraced her. "Do you want to grab a bag or two of some clothes and stuff?" Sam asked kindly.

"Y-yeah," Andy stuttered, but still stood there. She looked so scared, and her eyes were looking from her bedroom to Sam, practically demanding that he go in first. He walked through her bedroom door and saw that there was a body lying on her bed. His guts had been effectively removed and strewn throughout Andy's room. On the wall, written in thick layers of his blood, the finger painting read _WHORE_. Andy gasped and quickly receded into the bathroom across the hallway to start vomiting. She sat on the floor, but nothing came up.

"Andy, I'm going to go call Jerry, alright?" Sam asked. "Do you recognize him?"

"N-no," Andy tripped on her words. She leaned back against the bathtub. She could hear Sam's conversation.

"Jerry, there's a body at Andy's place. No, she doesn't recognize him. She hasn't been to her apartment in at least a week. She's been sleeping at my house. No, not that kind of sleeping, Jerry. Just get your smartass self down here." Sam flipped his phone shut and shoved it into his pocket.

"Andy, do you want me to grab some of your clothes?" Sam asked her. She just nodded in response. Sam grabbed a bag, and started throwing clothes in it. Luckily, the killer hadn't touched the inside of her closet or dresser. He also grabbed the photo of her and her father. When he went back to the bathroom, Andy pointed at the cabinet under the sink. He opened it and she pointed at the pads and tampons that lay there.

"All of it?" Sam asked her. She nodded in answer. He quickly shoved all of the boxes in her bag. He went to the shower and grabbed her hair stuff and the body wash she used. He loved that she was using his products, but he loved the way she smelled. Sam pulled her up and guided her to a chair in the kitchen. He grabbed a Tupperware bowl from a cabinet and handed it to her. Sam also found a bottle of water and some aspirin, just in case she needed it. Jerry, Noelle, and Traci all arrived within ten minutes of his first call.

"Where's the, uh," Jerry purposefully avoided the word _body_.

"In here," Sam led Jerry to Andy's bedroom.

"This Andy's room?" Jerry asked.

"Uh, yeah." Sam responded.

"Noelle's just going to take both of your statements, and then you guys can leave when you please," Jerry was being a little too compassionate.

"Jerry, I'm not sure she will leave." Sam said intensely.

"Well, you guys can stay if you really want to. But I'm not sure it's a sight she wants to see in her own home. Crime and forensic techs running in and out, day and night. I'm not sure she can handle it right now." Jerry explained.

"I'll see." Sam spoke. He left Andy's bedroom to return to her. Noelle started asking her questions, but she wouldn't reply with anything other than movements of her head. She still hadn't taken her eyes off the same spot she placed them when she sat down.

"Sam, she's still in shock. You have to get to her," Noelle stated, and then walked away. Traci was sitting down at Andy's level, holding her hands.

"Andy, baby, you need to answer Noelle's questions." Sam whispered to her. He continued to look at her. She didn't look at anyone.

"Andy, I know this is hard for you, but we need to go find this guy," Traci said. Andy looked directly at Traci.

"No. I've never seen that man before. I haven't been here since last Sunday. Sam and I came here to get my clothes and toiletries since we had decided that my staying at his place would be best for us. I have no suspects in my mind right now because I can't think very clearly when I know there's a body lying on the bed I've been sleeping in for the past five years. Enough information for you?" Andy squinted at Traci.

"Girl, it's not my fault." Traci bit back, and stood to go get the medical examiner.

"Andy, it's really not Nash's fault that some psycho came and trashed your apartment." Sam was the voice of reason.

"My state of shock is none of their concern. Yours either. I'm fine, Sam." Andy reminded him.

"Liar." he repeated her words from a few days ago.

"I'm no good at it, am I?" Andy sarcastically asked.

"You're not getting any better." Sam stated. Andy simply held out her arms. Sam went to embrace her and she stood up when he chose to. They stood like that for a while, until Noelle came back.

"You ready to answer some questions, princess?" Noelle asked.

"Excuse me, Officer Williams," Andy bit back.

"Did Officer Nash right down your statement?" Noelle asked her.

"I don't know. You can go ask _Officer Nash_ if she did," Andy said sarcastically. Noelle got up to go ask Traci.

"Andy, stop that." Sam ordered her.

"Can we leave yet?" Andy asked Sam.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea. Can we go to the grocery store?" Sam pleaded.

"Yeah, I'll cook tonight," Andy declared.

"Oh, what are we having?" Sam asked curiously.

"I don't know yet, I'll figure it out when we get to the store," Andy spoke. The couple got up, laced fingers together, and walked through Andy's busted doorway. Sam drove to the market. After killing the engine, he locked the doors Andy had just unlocked.

"Andy, are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked.

"Still not made of glass here," Andy reminded him.

"Yes, I know. But you're being snippy at people," Sam said.

"You're one to judge my character?" Andy asked. Sam unlocked the doors and started walking into the market. He grabbed a hand basket and went to the alcohol aisle. He picked out some beer and walked towards the frozen foods section. Andy kept poking him and asking him why he would get frozen foods when she was picking out fresh vegetables and meat for dinner. He didn't respond. He went to get some prepared frozen meals and some strawberry ice cream.

_He hates strawberry. He likes pistachio. What's he doing? _Andy thought.

"Sam, what're you doing?" Andy asked for the billionth time.

"I'm getting what I want." Sam simply said and went to pay for his food. Clearly, Andy wouldn't be eating tonight. She eventually abandoned her cart full of food and simply followed him out.


	8. Chapter 8

She eventually abandoned her cart full of food and simply followed him out. They rode back to Sam's apartment in silence. Sam grabbed his food and walked into his apartment. He closed the door before Andy could make it up his steps. It locked behind him. Andy didn't dare knock, so she did what she always does; ran. She started walking away from Sam's apartment. She didn't dare look back, even when she heard Sam's door open. Her phone started vibrating in her jeans pocket. She pulled it out and the caller id read _Sam_. She shoved it back in its place. She didn't even know where she was going, she just kept walking. She kept walking until she was at Luke's apartment. Andy didn't realize where her feet had taken her until she was standing outside of his door. Sam's text finally arrived at Andy's phone.

_Please call. _The first one said. _Andy? Just call me. _She read the second. _Andy, I'm getting worried. Just respond with something. _Another one said. _I'm going to call the station if you don't respond. I don't know what's happened to you. We were doing so well…_ the fourth one read. She'd had enough, so she turned off her phone. Andy took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. Moments later, Luke appeared in his pajamas.

"Andy, what's up?" he casually asked.

"Nothing much," Andy replied.

"Swarek not rising to your standards?" Luke sarcastically asked.

"Pretty much," Andy sighed. Luke's phone started vibrating in his front pocket.

"You mind?" he asked her.

"Nah," she replied. He answered his phone with a _Yeah?_ He looked back at the phone when he heard the voice.

"It's for you," Luke spoke and handed her the phone. She didn't bother to look at the id; she knew who was calling.

"Yes?" Andy politely answered.

"What the hell are you doing at Callaghan's?" Sam shouted.

"Whatever the hell I want, jackass," Andy spat back. She ended the call and handed Luke his phone back.

"You need to go?" Luke asked her. He always had perspective.

"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry, for coming here after all this bullshit Sam's been pulling on you," Andy said.

"No, anytime, McNally." Luke spoke.

"Thank you, by the way," Andy said. She was leaning against the railing and Luke was encroaching on her personal space.

"Anytime," Luke said. In one fluid motion, he pressed his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. For a second, she actually allowed it. Hell, she was enjoying this. When she remembered that this wasn't a good appearance for her and that people would talk if they found out, she started hesitating. She pushed him away with a look that could kill. He was completely melted by the physical contact with his ex love.

"I have to go," Andy said, and started running. She didn't even know where she was going, but she hoped she'd end in a better place than she did last time. She ended up sitting on a bus bench that she remembered from a few years ago. The bus arrived with no one but the driver on it. She decided to hop on, and dug a few crumpled dollar bills from her pocket.

"Miss Andy?" the driver asked her.

"John?" Andy asked back with surprise.

"I haven't seen you in ages," John replied.

"Yeah, it's been a while," Andy gave back as the driver accepted payment.

"You need some perspective?" he asked.

"What?" Andy looked at him with confusion.

"A few years ago, you used to be on this bus everyday, askin' me what you should do with your life. Oh, we talked about everything. We talked about those boys you kissed, talked about your dad, and a bunch of other stuff," the driver smiled. "What 'cha got yourself into now?"

"I, uh," Andy started.

"You're a cop now, right? That's what your daddy said the last time I saw him," John reminded her.

"Yeah, I am," Andy confirmed.

"Okay, so what in the cop world's got you screwed over?" he asked.

"I'm dating one of them," Andy breathed.

"Oh are you now?" he asked with interest. He still kept his eyes on the road.

"I was actually engaged to a detective for a while," Andy said.

"That's different than that other one?" John asked.

"Yes, they're very different," Andy spoke.

"A certain training officer, I presume?" John asked, smiling with knowledge.

"How'd you do that?" Andy started laughing.

"You're that type, honey," John joked.

"But yeah, we kinda had a fight-ish thing," Andy described.

"A fight-ish thing? Was it a fight or not?" he asked.

"I'm still not sure," Andy said.

"Do you want to go have make-up sex?" John asked her.

"Pretty much," Andy sighed. He knew all the right questions to ask her.

"So we're here," John said. Andy looked up and they were at Sam's apartment.

"How?" Andy asked, almost to herself. When Andy was little, she believed this man was made out of magic.

"You're welcome," John smiled at her.

"Th-thanks," Andy stuttered.

"See you later, Miss Andy," John opened the door and Andy walked out. She walked up the steps and heard Sam moving in the house. A moment later, the door opened, and there stood Sam. Andy didn't exactly know what to do and when she saw his face, she panicked. She started running down the steps, and Sam followed after her. She was careful not to swing her arms so he could grab her wrists. She started sprinting down the sidewalk, Sam running after her. She knew he was going to catch her very soon, so she just stopped and turned around. She looked him straight in the eye, her eyes begging him to not touch her.

"Andy," Sam breathed her name.

"Sam, stop. You don't want to deal with me," she reminded him.

"I will anyways," Sam spoke.

"Sam, stop!" Andy shouted, and Sam continued to move forward as Andy started walking backwards. Sam had a thinking look on his face, and just stopped walking. He turned on his heel and started calmly walking towards his apartment. Andy started running after him.

_I'm tired of her playing these stupid games. She's acting like a child, and I'm over it. I'm over her. _Sam lied to himself.

"Sam!" he heard Andy shout. He felt her hand on his shoulder and grabbed her arm, starting to flip her over. He saw her eyes and hesitated for a moment. He saw the pain that she was in, but decided to flip her anyways.

"If you're going to play games, McNally, you can go back to Callaghan." Sam declared.

"I came back! You know that I chose you!" Andy shouted at him from the ground.

"You left me! YOU LEFT! You can't undo that, Andy!" Sam shouted back. They were both lucky it was late at night and no one was around.

"I'm trying! Right now, I'm trying to!" Andy yelled. She was sitting up, rubbing her tailbone. Sam wanted so badly to go to her, comfort her. He could see the tears running down her face; she was so angry with him. Sam kept walking towards his apartment.

"YOU LOCKED ME OUT! That's why I ran! It's not my fault you did that! You were the one that got pissed at me!" Andy shouted.

"You insulted my character, Andy. You can never take that back." Sam said calmly.

"I can try!" Andy shouted. "You were chasing me, my panic is none of your concern," Andy said.

"You know it is," Sam softly said.

_If only I could go to her. If only I could make love to her, maybe she wouldn't feel this way…_


	9. Chapter 9

_If only I could go to her. If only I could make love to her, maybe she wouldn't feel this way…_

"Are you ready to stop being a child?" Sam asked her.

"If I'm a child, then you're a jackass," Andy said with acid in her voice.

"You already used that one. Get a new insult, will you?" Sam spoke.

"That's enough, you son of a bitch! That's enough!" Andy shouted. Sam started walking towards his apartment again. Andy continued to lay on the ground, not exactly knowing what to do. It wasn't dark yet, so she decided to walk to her own home. She opened the door, and realized that sleeping in her bed wouldn't be an option, even though the crime techs had scrubbed the place. She shoved the couch clean and laid down.

_Damnit. I'm not going to be able to sleep. Not with this crap Sam's been throwing at me. Might as well get the place clean. _Andy thought. She got up and started putting things in their place. One of her father's china cups had been smashed, so she spent the remainder of the night gluing it back together with some Elmer's. Andy got up from her gluing counter at six in the morning, two hours earlier than she normally got out of bed. She had no obligations to wake up to, so she got up and took a shower. She let her hair air dry before walking out the door. She drove to the station, grabbed a doughnut, and ate it on the way to the locker room. She was way earlier than normal, Frank would even say punctual as he noticed her walking in. He took this golden opportunity to speak with his rookie.

"McNally," he greeted her.

"Good morning, sir," she replied. She took the doughnut away from her face long enough to speak with her staff sergeant.

"You're a little early, don't you think?" Best asked her.

"I decided now would be a good time to start being punctual, sir," Andy lied her best.

"McNally, you haven't been punctual since your first day on the job," Best said.

"Sir, I need to go get dressed," Andy took the conversation away from the topic she knew it was heading towards.

"McNally, you have an hour until parade starts." He told her. She visibly gave a deep sigh. "What's up with you and Swarek?"

"Nothing, sir. We're just colleagues." Andy gave a short answer.

"McNally, come with me," Best spoke. They went to his office, Best sat down in his chair, Andy awkwardly stood by the door.

"Sir, why am I here?" Andy asked.

"I don't need to put you two together if you can't have each other's backs," Best told her.

"Sir, really," Andy tried to stop him.

"Andy. If you and Swarek are sleeping together," he started.

"No! God, no sir," Andy practically yelled at him.

"I don't need you two bringing that fight into work," Best said.

"Sir, if you want, just put me on desk duty. Either way, I need to get dressed," Andy made more excuses.

"Andy, stop. I need you two to work this out. You two are a great team, and I can't just pair you with other officers. You two need to be partners. So, both of you will be on desk duty until I'm fully satisfied that you can trust each other again. I don't just mean as cops, Andy. You two need to work out whatever personal business that you've got going on," Best finished.

"Yes sir," Andy sighed, clearly displeased with his verdict.

"So would you like to tell him, or shall I?" Best asked.

"You can," Andy squeaked.

"You don't need to get dressed now, since you have desk duty. Dismissed, Officer McNally," Best used his authoritative voice. Sam was just walking in as Andy was leaving. Sam looked at Frank, saw his motion that read _come here_ and Sam did just that.

"Officer Swarek, shut the door." Best pointed. Sam did so.

"You need to speak with me, sir?" Sam asked.

"Yes. You have desk duty," Best simply said.

"Sir, may I ask why?" Sam was trying to keep his temper under control.

"You may. I've noticed that there is quite a tension between you and Officer McNally. I won't put either of you outside of this station until I am fully convinced that you can have each other's backs. Is that understood, Officer Swarek?" Best asked.

"Yes sir," Sam simply said. He started to walk away.

"Officer Swarek?" Best asked.

"Yes, sir?" Sam answered.

"Sam, I don't just mean as cops. You need to work out whatever personal bullshit that you've got going on."

"Yes sir," Sam sighed.

"And you won't need to get dressed, since you have desk duty," Best smirked at him.

"Sir, how long will this detention last?" Sam asked.

"As long as you and McNally take to make nice," Best said.

"Yes sir," Sam sulked out. He dropped his bag at his desk and sat down in his chair. McNally was already sitting there.

"Your fault." Sam simply said.

"My fault?" Andy asked innocently.

"Yes, your fault." Sam spoke.

"Come here." Andy got up and started towards the interrogation room at the back of the precinct that no one used. Sam followed her. She turned the lights on and opened the door. Sam gestured his hands.

"I'm so fucking tired of us fighting like we're fucking teenagers." Andy declared.

"And I'm so fucking tired of you acting like a fucking child." Sam yelled back. Andy closed her eyes and sighed. Before either of them knew it, Sam had come across the room and was kissing her right there. He couldn't feel every inch of her body quickly enough. Andy finally understood why he'd been so pissed off at her; he was frustrated! She started slipping her shirt from the waistband of her pants while maintaining contact with Sam. Suddenly, Sam was gone. He stood there, ran his hands through his hair, and was looking at her body.

"Feel better?" Andy asked.

"I think I made it worse." Sam declared. Andy laughed at him.

"Do you want to?" Andy asked.

"In the interrogation room?" Sam sarcastically said.

"Yes, in the interrogation room." Andy declared. And suddenly, Sam was right back on her. He was pressing her against the wall, removing his shirt from his pants. He stopped in the middle and Andy resumed. She dug her hand a little deeper than needed and Sam gasped. Andy relished in the fact that she was the cause. Their mouths continued to make contact when there was a knock at the door.

"Sammy?" they heard. "Sammy, open the door." Sam quickly retucked his shirt and gathered his bearings. He shoved Andy in the crook between the sound system and the frame of the door. He turned the knob and twisted the door open.

"Yes?" he asked Jerry Barber.

"Best wants to talk to you," Jerry said coolly. "And McNally," Jerry added.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that, Jerry," Sam closed the door. He went to help Andy retuck her own shirt. His hands stopped when they reached her backside. He pushed into her flesh, effectively making her come towards him. She looked him straight in the eye, knowing that she had been forgiven. He looked at her the same way. He pushed his hands further into her flesh and brought their lips together.


	10. Chapter 10

He pushed his hands further into her flesh and brought their lips together. This wasn't the same roughness he'd possessed a few minutes ago. Thanks to Jerry, he'd had to get his bearings very quickly.

"Come on," Andy spoke, and grabbed Sam's hand that he'd removed from her pants. When they stepped into the view of other officers, Andy released his hand. She heard him whimper in protest, but gave no notice. They stepped through the frame of Best's office, seeing that it was empty besides him.

"Officers, please come in," he politely said. "Officer Swarek, would you shut the door please?"

"I'd be happy to, sir," Sam politely answered and did as he was told.

"You two seem to be getting more civil around each other." Best said.

"Yes, sir," Sam spoke. Andy knew now wasn't the time.

"You guys know that if I'm putting you on desk duty, you have to stay there for at least two days. Making up, or out for all that matter, in the interrogation room won't help your case." Best smirked knowingly.

"Yes sir," Sam confirmed. Andy clearly had a puzzled look on her face.

"Officer McNally?" Best questioned.

"Oh, nothing sir." Andy answered.

"I have camera feed from each interrogation room, even that old one that no one uses. And I just happen to be looking at the split screen of them when the lights went on and you two walked in. The rest is history," Best joked.

"Yes sir," Andy replied.

"You two can leave after lunch hour. There's no real work here, and I just put you on desk duty to irritate you." Best spoke.

"Yes sir," Andy and Sam said at the same time.

"Dismissed," Best told them. They walked out of his office and to the coffee counter. Sam poured two cups of coffee and prepared them the way they both liked.

"You think I could get in on that?" Andy asked. A few minutes earlier, Traci had brought in a homicide suspect. She was now trying to get a confession.

"Andy, two problems with that. One, you're not in homicide. Two, you're on desk duty. So no, you can't get in on that." Sam declared and smiled at her.

"It's already twelve. Traci better hurry up if she wants that confession before lunch," Andy said.

"Traci's not exactly the best interrogator. Get Jerry in there if you want a confession at all." Sam scoffed. With that, Traci walked out of the room smiling. She walked over to Andy to talk. Sam walked away.

"Got my first confession!" she squealed. The girls hugged.

"I'm so happy for you. And Sam didn't think you'd get one at all," Andy laughed.

"Really?" Traci asked, suddenly serious.

"Yeah, what about it? He was probably kidding," Andy smiled reassuringly.

"Andy, I need them to respect me or I won't get anywhere in homicide. And then Frank will give Peck this rotation," Traci sighed.

"Trace, calm down. It's not that big of a deal. They'll all develop their own opinions about you. You've got this rotation for six months, Trace. Make the most of it. And I don't think anyone will be disappointed when they hear you got a confession," Andy said.

"Yeah," Traci sighed. Andy walked back to Sam's desk next to hers.

"We have lunch now," Andy smiled at him.

"Yeah, let's go," Sam sighed and grabbed his bag. When they got to the parking lot, Andy just stopped walking.

"You okay?" Sam asked her. "We can take my truck,"

"Okay." Andy smiled and caught up with him. They drove to a small pizzeria and ordered their food.

"Sam, I need to tell you something." Andy declared.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"When I was at Luke's place, we, um," Andy started.

"You what?" Sam asked. He was already starting to get angry.

"He kissed me." Andy finally spat it out. Sam didn't respond, he just walked out of the restaurant. He grabbed a chair from the patio and threw it at a bus bench across the street. He grabbed another one and threw it into a tree across the alley. He stopped and turned towards Andy, who was now right behind him. He stopped moving and Andy slowly started walking towards him.

"No," Sam breathed.

"What?" Andy asked.

"Don't come closer," Sam breathed.

"Sam?" Andy asked.

"I don't want to hurt you," Sam panted.

"Sam, I'm not scared of you," Andy reassured him. Hearing those words, he began to calm down and looked at her. She was advancing towards him, making her best effort to look innocent.

"Sam, I love you." Andy declared. With that, he let her embrace him. She breathed a deep sigh of relief. Finally, Andy grabbed his hand and took him back in the restaurant so they could eat their lunch. When they were done, they walked out and hopped in Sam's truck.

"My place?" Andy asked.

"Sure," Sam breathed and started driving.

"Sam?" Andy asked.

"Yeah?" Sam responded.

"Do you really think that I would cheat on you?" Andy asked.

"That's not why I got pissed, Andy. It's the fact that he kissed you and you didn't want him to. I've been dealing with you kissing him for a few years now, that's nothing new to me. It still hurts, but it's not unusual. I don't think you would cheat on me, no." Sam finished. Andy didn't respond. She looked completely guilty and wouldn't meet Sam's eye.

"Or is there something you wanted to tell me?" Sam asked.

"I'm done with him now," Andy said.

"Now?" Sam asked.

"I just had to get those feelings out of my system." Andy said.

"Okay?" Sam asked.

"Okay." Andy said.

"Andy, we're here." Sam said.

"You coming?" Andy asked.

"Yeah," Sam said and got out of his truck. Andy unlocked the door and opened it for Sam to walk in. Andy sat down on the couch and patted next to her for Sam to come and sit. He did, and she grabbed his hand as he sat next to her.

"We need to talk," Andy said, looking him straight in the eye.

"McNally, if you're dumping me, we can just go back," Sam started.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Guys! Thank you so much for reading every single freaking chapter that I wrote (I hope that you would have, if you're at chapter 11…)! But alas, my fun with this story is ending. Honestly, I'm not sure where else I could take this story, because I couldn't keep within the whole "Bruises" thing. So this is the last chapter, but wait! I'm writing another story right now! It's going to be called _Together_ and if you have me on author alert, then you'll know when it's up! Honestly, you can just read _Together_ without having read this entire story, but that's no fun! So yeah. This is a really long author's note. But I really think you guys will like _Together_ a lot. I think it's starting pretty good. But yeah, enjoy the last chapter of _Bruises_!

"McNally, if you're dumping me, we can just go back," Sam started. Andy stopped him from talking by kissing him again.

"I'm not dumping you." She said when she was finished. "I need you to know that I want this to work. I don't want to run away when I'm frustrated anymore. I don't want to feel like I have to. We can't just keep dancing around this thing like it's gonna burn us," Andy explained.

"We're both going to get burned, Andy." Sam spoke.

"But I'd much rather come to you when I am, not Callaghan." Andy said.

"I'd rather you run to me when you do, Andy." Sam said.

"But we just need to choose each other, because you make me happy." Andy spoke.

"I love," Sam started, but Andy's hand went to his mouth.

"No, I don't want you to say it unless you're ready." Andy spoke.

"Andy, I love you." Sam took her hand away.

"Really?" Andy asked.

"Really. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, and I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather spend my time with. There's really nothing keeping us from this, Andy. And I want to jump in to this with you. I love you." Sam said again.

"Yeah, you better." Andy laughed and hugged him.

"Do you have stuff to get here? Or do you just bring your boyfriends here to tell them you love them, or what?" Sam joked with her.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Andy smiled and went to get her clothes. While she was gone, Sam went to her kitchen and found the drawer he'd put it in. All this time, she'd never found it. He stood on the carpet, nervous for when she returned. She came back out, mumbling about where else she needed to go. Andy looked at Sam, and he got down on one knee, opening the little black box.

"Andy, would you marry," Sam had to stop talking because she had already jumped into his arms.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, YES!" Andy shouted at him.

"Well you never let me finish the question…" Sam smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Finish," Andy breathed.

"Andy, would you marry me?" Sam asked her.

"Well I already said yes!" She shouted. Andy started kissing him; all of a sudden she couldn't get enough of Sam. She wanted to touch him everywhere, comfort him everywhere. She would never let him slip through her fingers again. Andy slowly stopped kissing him because she remembered that she had a ring to put on now. Sam took her hand, kissed the inside of her palm, turned it over, and slid the ring on. It was perfect. The ring was completely Andy, and Sam knew he had done well.

"I love you, Sam," Andy smiled at him.

"I love you too." Sam picked her up and swung her around, kissing her the entire time. Now, it seemed, her bruises didn't even matter. No one mattered for Sam except her. No one mattered for Andy except him. They knew each other completely, and chose to overcome their bruises for their happiness.


End file.
